endless love
by dawdler
Summary: logan loves rory.but rory is oblivious to logan's feelings and how long it will take rory to realize his feelings for him and trust him
1. Chapter 1

logan left a letter to rory before leaving in the middle of the springbreak vacation in came back to yale immediately completely heartbroken and not knowing what to do. He felt lost and can't think straight at all. He had fallen hard for rory gilmore and he was not not able to bear the thought of "his ace"(not his 'ace' anymore)  
>kissing his german friend max. He wants to do something and then he found in his all the assignments given to him by doyle which he had lazily left and he wants to do forget about her. So he started newspaper articles and for the first time in his life he felt genuinely happy about writing articles. But he finished his articles by the end of springbreak and he can't meet his friends since his friends will be pester him about the vacation with thought of her only is killing him like daggers piercing through his heart. So the only solution he found is to move out of his dorm and live outside in his apartment and try to avoid his friends as much as possible during college hours.<p>Logan's family returned one day before the end of springbreak and he went to meet his parents and when asked about his sudden departure in the middle of the vacation he said something about emergency in LDB business and got away. He went to his father's study room and mitchum asked " asked about your sudden departure son and she was saddened by your departure and i thought you two were hitting it off".logan said "yeah dad i know she is, any way i left her a note before leaving, i think she enjoyed the remaining part of the vacation with max i think, he is a good and crazy man a lot like finn, she won't mind my absence i think since he is there for her".<br>mitchum replied "yeah that's true max is there for her and he made her happy i think ".logan said "whatever dad",he felt more depressed by her feeling happy with him "anyway didn't come here to discuss i came here for job/intern ,since anyway after graduating from this college i will be taking your position as head of HPG media, so i want to get first hand experience before graduation , so i want to work in one your newpaper in new haven as a reporter and i am thinking of even applying to Newyork times internship as well, so can you please get an intern?"

mitchum was astounded by his son's new found enthusiam in writing and he thought it was all because of rory gilmore and he want to remind to himself to thank her later for being good affect on his son,"okay son i will get you a job in one of gazette based in new haven".  
>logan said "thanks dad and i am moving out of campus dorms and i am renting a apartment outside the college". mitchum was taken by this and said" wow, i thought you enjoyed living with your friends what happened?".logan said" nothing dad , i just want to be alone to think about my future options and don't want to be disturbed since i have double load writing for both YALE daily news and your paper".<br>"ok" he said happily "whatever you want son ask me from now on".  
>logan left his home saying goodbye to his mom and returned to dorm to move out his stuff to his new had 10 voice messages from colin,finn and stephanie 3 from rory. He deleted all of them and blocked both the numbers in his mobile.<p>

The next day in college registration he took subjects which his friends have not taken and satisfied with that he went to yale newsroom and he submitted all previous articles which were assigned to him by even apologised to doyle for his previous behaviour and assured there won't be any from now on.  
>Doyle was surprised by logan's behaviour and sincerity of apology in his said "it's okay man ,let me read the articles and i will give you beats in the 't worry", feeling elated doyle left newsroom and went immediately to paris to discuss his encounter with logan.<p>

Logan went back to his new apartment and feeling lonely and thought of her keep on coming to his mind, so he went to a bar near his apartment and ordered some shots of tequila, while he is ordering a blond woman sat by his side ordering shots herself as well."hi" she said.  
>logan thought that she is also like one of the blond bimbos who wants to get laid by him , so he said "hi" and turned other felt offended by his actions and said "what's your problem dude, do you think i am attracted to your blond hair and richness, i am not,ASSHOLE". logan completely taken back by her " i'm sorry i didn't mean it like that, in my college pub every one approach me in the same way to get i'm truly sorry for my actions i will make up it by lunch tomorrow ,is it okay?" <p>


	2. Chapter 2

she said "okay",by seeing the sincerity in his tone."i'm sophie by the way".  
>"i'm logan".<br>"by seeing your attire and your manners, i can say u'r born rich,so what brings you here to this bar here anyway?" doubting his intentions.  
>"yeah, nothing actually , i just want to be alone,to get away from my world actually"logan said.<br>"oh, i thought your world is fun women,booze, and drinks and all,i thought your world is fun, so what exactly is your world to you looks like?" she asked.  
>"cold" he said.<br>surprised by his answer she looked at him and can see the blind spots around his eyes and shallowness in his eyes, she asked sadly,"are you okay?, you look like a wreck".  
>He looked at her and had seen the concern in her eyes and said "na, i'm okay, u know you are the first person who asked me that question in a very long time, thanks for your kindness" "ahh, shots are empty two more please" said to the bartender.<br>she really was shocked by his answer and she always thought rich kids are snobbish and do frivolous things but by looking at him how down to the ground he is, she really felt sorry for him and thinking of cheering him up she said "okay , you are too gloomy, let's play a game to cheer you up!"  
>he felt happy for kindness and said" no, its okay, i don't to waste your time for my gloominess to cheer me up, i am acquainted to this don't worry about me "<br>"no ,no don't worry actually i'm bored since my boyfriend is away for a week, i 'm also feeling lonely, lets both cheer up"she said pleading him.  
>he looked at her face and gave a smirk for the first time since the day she kissed him and remembering that he suddenly felt sad looked at him she saw the smirk he gave,she thought that any girl will fall for his smirk,but his face turned pale immediately thinking of something she doesn't know understand his change in facial expressions she thought she shouldn't give him time to think of whatever it is, to make him cheer up,then she said "quid pro quo! lets play this game,don't worry i won't pry on your personal details".And then they played the game for one hour and both of them laughed liked kids during the game.<p>she was surprised by his answers , the crazy things he had done with his friends and he said something about LDB which she really doesn't know what it is,she thought that from his answers it is some kind of gathering where they do this crazy was really fascinated by his friends colin and finn and their also understood that he is a playboy and he completely hates his father whoever he by all his answers she really didn't understand why he is unhappy, especially because by having such cool friends and their crazy she asked finally "which university did you belong?"<br>"yaleee" he said mockingly.  
>"wow! you really are and intelligent and clever man then." she said.<br>"no, don't think i'm clever hence i got into yale its not true i got into yale because my dad is an eli and grand-dad and his dad and so on , they are all my family donates millions of dollars to yale every year, i was born and eli man" he said downing his shot completely drunk and in no way of thinking coherently and he thrown up on the table.  
>dumbfound by his honesty and she slightly changed her opinion that not society kids are bad she thought.<br>by seeing his current predicament she felt sorry for him thinking of taking him to his place she asked pulling his arm on her shoulders to make him stand and got out of the bar she asked "where do you live?".  
>he gave her his car keys and said that car gps will show the address and not able to stand at all he pulled her down.<br>"oh sorryyyy, you areeee a gooodddd girl, do you know that?" he is babbling.  
>she blushed by his remark and dragging him up "i know" she said "let's get you to your car ".<br>she looked at the porsche in awe and thought about how it will be inside the porsche she opened the car door and pulled him in the back seat of the car and drove up to his apartment. she was amazed by his apartment's luxury which has own bar inside the house and plasma,music system and his closet which is open had like around 20 tuxes .she again thought why the hell is he unhappy instead of having a cool life with anyone he wants she thought.

when she put him in his and is about to leave she stopped immediately by his hangover banter "ace ,why him?".  
>then she understood it's all about a girl named 'ace' weird for a name, may be a nickname she left a note on his table and left closing the main door. <p>


End file.
